


Make You See Me, Make You Believe Me

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Otayuri, Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Kissing, F/M, M/M, Mopey Seung Gil, background Phichit/Mila, unrequited Seungchuchu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor asks Georgi to come drinking with the rest of the rink crew and their visitors.  Georgi agrees and spends the night hanging out with Seung Gil, who he then brings home to Lilia.





	Make You See Me, Make You Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly Week of 11/20 (look at this I'm doing one *ON TIME*)  
> • “Pairing”: Lilia Baranovskaya, Georgi Popovich, Seung-Gil Lee  
> • Prompts:  
>  **1\. “Be you. No one else can.”**  
>  **2\. Selfish**  
>  **3\. Hammock**  
>  **4\. Apartment**  
>  **5\. Pretend couple (triple?)**

Georgi wasn’t much of a drinker. He saved the tequila madness for when he’d recently had his heart broken. So when Viktor had invited him to come out drinking with the rest of the rink, including some visiting friends, Georgi was surprised until Viktor added “Yuuri and I will take care of each other, and Otabek will look after Yuri, and Mila’s got Phichit, but we need someone to make sure Seung Gil gets home all right.”

“Okay, then. Wait, Mila’s got Phichit? Why?”

“You didn’t see the big Instagram post last week?”

“No…” Georgi pulled out his phone and went to Mila’s Instagram. Wow. That was one he didn’t see coming. For one thing, he’d always thought Phichit and Seung Gil were involved. For another thing, Mila’s type usually ran less pretty and more beefy. “Huh. Phichit’s into girls?”

“I know, right? Yuuri swears this is normal for him, and he would know, but I’m still a little confused. Anyway, thank you, you’re a good man, Georgi.”

Georgi shook his head and went downstairs to where Lilia was reading in the hammock in the back yard. “Viktor wants me to go drinking with the guys. That okay?”

Lilia looked up from her book and lowered her sunglasses. “You are coming home to me?”

“Of course. I might have someone with me, if he’s too drunk to send back to the hotel alone, but you know nothing could keep me from you.” Georgi leaned over to kiss Lilia. “I love you.”

“Good man. Do any of them believe you yet?”

Georgi shook his head with a laugh. “I’m gonna try again when they’re a couple drinks in, see if maybe that will help them believe, or just get Yuri riled up enough to do more than yell at me for being gross.”

 

Georgi wasn’t surprised that Viktor and Yuuri were already three sheets to the wind by the time he got to the bar. Yuri waved from his seat in Otabek’s lap. “Can you believe those two? All over each other like that?”

Georgi and Otabek’s eyes met, and Georgi barely managed to suppress his laughter. “It’s Viktor and Yuuri. I’m more surprised that they still have all their clothes on.” He took a seat by Seung Gil. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

“What brings you to Saint Petersburg?”

Seung Gil waved his glass vaguely in the direction of Phichit and Mila, who were taking a selfie out on the dance floor. “Still my best friend. Better than going to Canada to see JJ, Emil’s there and he brought the annoying twins with him. Needed to get away from my mom for a few weeks.”

“Makes sense, I guess.” Georgi watched them dance. “Did you see that one coming? Because I sure didn’t.”

Seung Gil finished off his vodka and signaled for another. “I was completely surprised. I knew Phichit was straight, but somehow, I never thought of Mila as his type. Yuuri tells me he dated girls like her in Detroit.”

“Phichit’s straight? Seriously?” Even with Mila, he’d been assuming bi. Pan, maybe.

Seung Gil shrugged. “It’s what he said when I asked him out. He said he liked me a lot but that he was straight. Seems like every guy I’m attracted to is either straight or has been dating the same girl since he was like ten years old and it doesn’t matter that he’s bi because he’ll never see anyone but her.”

“JJ?”

“JJ.” Seung Gil took a sip of his new drink. “I’m happy for him. Isabella’s good for him. I just get mopey when I’m in the stage between sober and properly drunk. Sorry.”

Georgi hid the indulgent smile. “I’ve inflicted plenty of drunken mopes on others. You’re fine.”

“What can I do to be the kind of guy who other gay guys see?”

Georgi patted Seung Gil’s shoulder. “Be you. No one else can. Someday, someone will see you.”

Seung Gil’s face clearly expressed his skepticism. “Is it selfish of me to hate Mila right now?”

“Yeah, probably.” Georgi took a long swig of his beer. “As long as you don’t treat her worse than usual, who cares? I still hate that asshole Christov who Anya got with after dumping me. Even now that I’ve moved on and found someone new myself.”

“Huh. Phichit didn’t say anything about you having a new girlfriend.”

Georgi huffed a laugh. “That’s because no one believes that Lilia and I are actually together. Yuri’s convinced it’s some sort of revenge against Yakov.”

“Huh? Who’s Lilia and why would Yakov care?”

“Lilia’s my girlfriend, Yuri’s choreographer, and Yakov’s ex-wife. Yuri somehow thinks I would move in with Lilia, knowing it would piss off my coach, just to mess with people. He’s convinced it’s a pretend relationship.” Lilia found it amusing, but Georgi was sick of the skepticism. Yakov he could deal with. His rinkmates? They were annoying.

“Why would you fake a relationship with your coach’s ex-wife?” Seung Gil stared at Georgi, brows drawn together. “Why would you get into a real relationship with your coach’s ex-wife? No one’s worth the awkwardness that must be your practice time.”

“Lilia is. It’s really not that awkward anymore, or at least, it wouldn’t be if Viktor and Yuri and Mila would stop bringing it up.”

Phichit and Mila came back from the dance floor and joined them, and the subject dropped. For several drinks, they chatted about hamsters, gossip about other skaters, makeup, or whatever else came into their heads. Seung Gil lightened up and started having fun, and Phichit suggested they all go dance some more.

For as drunk as he was, Seung Gil was a good dancer, and he naturally paired off with Georgi with everyone else having a partner. He’d been there when Seung Gil got drunk enough to kiss Takeshi, but it was still a bit of a surprise when Seung Gil decided to kiss Georgi. Once he’d recovered, he pulled Seung Gil in closer.

 

Lilia was waiting for them when Georgi and Seung Gil stumbled in, Georgi half carrying Seung Gil because of how drunk he was. “Hello, boys. Have a good time?”

“Yes.” Georgi wrapped his free arm around Lilia’s waist and kissed her. “Did you miss me?”

“Always. Viktor texted me about how much fun you were having.” Lilia looked Seung Gil over. “I’m a little surprised, I didn’t think he’d be your type.” She reached up and stroked his face, which Seung Gil didn’t seem to object to.

“He’s a lot of fun once he’s drunk.”

Lilia pulled her hand back. “How drunk is he?”

Georgi sighed and let go of Lilia. “Drunk enough that I’m leaving most of his clothes on. Shame, really. Help me get him to bed?”

 

In the morning, Georgi went in to check on Seung Gil. He was still asleep, but stirring. Georgi sat on the bed beside him and reached out to smooth his hair back. “Hey.”

Seung Gil sat up on the second try and rubbed his eyes. “Hi. Fancy apartment.”

“It’s not an apartment. It’s a house. Lilia’s, specifically.”

“Oh, right. You live with Lilia.” Seung Gil tilted his head, looking up at Georgi. “Why’d you bring me here?”

“So you’d wake up and have someone to tell you what you did last night if you wanted to know, and there’d be hangover pills ready and waiting for you.” Georgi handed Seung Gil the bottle of painkillers. “There’s water on the nightstand.”

“Does Lilia know I’m here?”

Seung Gil was struggling with the bottle, so Georgi took it from him and opened it. “Yes.”

“Does she know what happened last night?”

“Viktor sent her pictures.”

Seung Gil hesitated, hand right in front of his mouth to toss in the pills. “And?”

Georgi smiled and put a hand on Seung Gil's leg. “And if you’re still interested sober, she wants to watch.”

“You’re not straight?”

“Nope. I’m… something. I have no idea. I don’t find many people attractive, but when I do, gender doesn’t matter to me.”

“And you find me attractive?”

“Yes. I didn’t before last night, but now I do.”

“Interesting." Seung Gil tossed the pills in his mouth and took a swig of water to wash them down. "Lilia’s okay, as long as she gets to watch?”

“You don’t have to say yes to letting her. She just wants to.”

“Not join in?”

“Well, you’re gay, and I can be with her any time.”

“Okay. Is now good?” Seung Gil paused in thought, and then got out of bed. “After I take a quick shower, I mean.”

“Sure. I’ll go get supplies.”

“And Lilia. So she can watch.”


End file.
